monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Magma Mountain
Magma Mountain (Japanese: Wooded Volcano) is a subregion featured in Monster Hunter Destiny. It is the sixth subregion to be unlocked, and is similar to the Volcano and Volcano (3rd). Basic Information Terrain Types: Plains, Forest, Cave, Volcano Areas: 13 + Base Camp Rank Unlocked: Low-Rank, HR 6 Weather: Usually clear. Fire weather occasionally. Strong sunlight occasionally during the daytime. Area Theme: Uses the "BIONICLE: Heroes" Hakann battle theme. Area Information Base Camp The Base Camp is set on a small plateau overlooking a storm-tossed ocean. On the seaside, there is a vertical cliff dropping down to the ocean. Storm clouds, complete with flashing lightning, can be seen on the distance. On the other side, there is a dark forest leading toward the volcano. Magma Mountain can be seen towering in the distance, surrounded by storm clouds. Area 1, Area 6, Area 7 These areas consist of a thick, dark forest at the base of the mountain, whose trees are greyish-black with ash and dust. In Area 6 and 7, there are climbable walls that allow you to reach Area 5 and 8. Area 2 Area 2 is a rather bleak-looking plain on the edge of the ashy forest. This area has the best view of Magma Mountain. With the camera tilted all the way back, the fiery top of the mountain can be seen. Remobras can be seen circling the volcano. Flowers and grasses grow in patches on the otherwise barren plain. Area 3 Area 3 is a much larger part of the plain. One end opens up to a bay that extends out into the stormy ocean farther out. The bay can be swum in, but only a tiny area can be accessed for gathering ores and plants. A small ledge on the other side of the area must be climbed before ascending the mountain into Area 4. It should be noted that the Smoky Gobul sleeps underwater in this area and can be fished out with a Frog. However, it can only be fought on land. Area 4 and 5 These two areas consist of large, rocky open areas that are located midway up the volcano. The forest at the base of the mountain can be seen far below, and the sea can be seen farther beyond the forest. Area 4 consists of a rocky plateau on the side of the mountain, with a narrow, treacherous trail leading down to Area 3 and one leading up to Area 5. Area 5 is a large cave-like area with one wall missing, giving it a very sheltered feel. It also functions as a nest for flying wyverns. Area 8 Area 8 is a cave in which Cool Drinks are required to combat the heat coming up from higher in the volcano. The atmosphere is slightly tinted red due to said heat. Area 9 and 10 These areas are lava-filled caverns in the depths of the volcano. Cool Drinks are required, and fire weather is most prevalent here in the stuffy caves. Area 11 Area 11 is simply an upward-sloping pathway along the side of the mountain and up to the crater. Grass and vegetation covers the path, and bug gathering spots are numerous. Area 12 Area 12 is a massive plain made up of hardened lava that is actually within the crater itself. It is surrounded by lava and very high walls, and there are climbable pathways leading up the crater walls and into Area 9 and 11. The entryway to Area 13 is a pit. Area 13 Area 13 is a cavern that is actually below the crater. Lava can be seen pouring from the ceiling and into the giant lake that surrounds the area. Only the toughest of monsters can be fought here. Two Cool Drinks are required to keep out the heat. Monsters Low-Rank: Iodrome, Basarios, Shogun Ceanataur, Lavasioth, Gravios, Great Wroggi, Volvidon, Agnaktor, Uragaan, Rathalos, Brachydios, Parnivid, Scoliarch High-Rank: Teostra, Lunastra, Ruby Basarios, Black Gravios, Terra Shogun Ceanataur, Red Lavasioth, Azure Rathalos, Steel Uragaan, Crimson Uragaan, Stygian Zinogre, Sulphur Brachydios, Berserk Tetsucabra, Smoky Gobul G-Rank: Deviljho, Rajang, Yian Garuga A-Rank: Midogaron, Berukyurosu, Magma Gurenzeburu Crossover Expansion Packs: Terrible Terror, Monstrous Nightmare, Stormcutter, Gronckle, Hotburple, Emperor Bulbax, Waterwraith Notes *Basarios, Ruby Basarios, and Smoky Gobul can only be found in the lower parts of Magma Mountain. *Teostra and Lunastra can cause strong sunlight in the area they are in, but only during the daytime. Category:Areas Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Cottonmouth255